Ice Giant
Cerberus Infiltrator, Randall Ezno, is deployed to capture a high value Turian target. Guided by his handler and technician, Inali Renata, the mission doubles as a live field test of his latest augmentations. Number of checkpoints: 4 Walkthrough Aboard his shuttle, Randall arrives on an unknown ice planet to complete his assignment. After a short briefing by Inali, Randall begins his first mission in the field with his new implants. This mission serves as a tutorial for the gameplay mechanics. Checkpoint 1 Inali warns you about a Geth Dropship and geth signatures. Walk forward to the first indicator that shows where you need to take cover, then swipe forward by the left edge of the screen to vault over it. Inali then tells you how to use the aiming system. At first only one Geth Trooper appears, after which more appear in pairs as the first is taken out. They can all be dispatched from cover. Since they take cover often, they can easily be either rushed, Pushed out and shotgunned, or alternatively plucked from cover with Pull and shot from a distance. Try a combination of both strategies to achieve a higher Style rating in the Combat Analysis. Checkpoint 2 After finishing the first group, Inali tells you to stay in cover as often as possible, to which Randall sarcastically responds, "Gee, ya think?". Following her advice will facilitate earning three Health stars, as you will avoid gunfire. Walk over the bridge toward the closed door, which will open at Randall's approach. Another orange arrow indicates the nearest cover. More geth are on the way: the first appears by a nearby cover to the right, and more appear in pairs behind the cover ahead. There are a few options: #Stay in the initial cover and take the Troopers out from afar, using your assault rifle and sniper rifle (if purchased) on them after you've Pulled or Leashed (if purchased) them out of cover. #Since they hide in cover and don't move from their position, roll from cover to cover, then use push and your shotgun. Alternate with the assault rifle to earn a higher score. #If you're replaying this checkpoint with upgraded abilities, you can run around wreaking havoc with Charge, Slide and melee attacks. Checkpoint 3 Walk toward the next closed door while Inali comments on Randall's implants—he has more than any other subject. Randall replies, "Well, more than any human subject," alluding to Cerberus' other experiments. Run toward the first cover after the door opens; Geth Troopers start appearing behind the cover ahead. Use Cloak as instructed to sneak toward them, but don't get ahead of yourself, as taking out the first three Troopers causes a Geth Juggernaut to spawn. The Juggernaut is more vulnerable to the shotgun, so switch to that and be sure to hit the head. Use Cloak to get to better cover, if needed. After the Juggernaut is down, two more Troopers on the right need to be taken out before the gate drops. Run into the next orange indicator to spawn more Geth Troopers. One conveniently appears right behind the cover you just got into, so target it first to use Push, then shoot it. The other two can be taken out as you've done before. Keep moving through the newly opened gate. More Troopers pop up by the cover ahead. Don't get too far ahead since a Juggernaut and Troopers will appear from the left corner. The Troopers will attempt to flank you, so it's best to ragdoll them with Pull and take them out before they do so. Since they move faster than the Juggernaut, try to take them out before dealing with the heavy unit. Checkpoint 4 Move through the door ahead to the left, and run toward the first cover—the action is already going. A Geth Juggernaut will be the first to target you, but keep an eye on the Turian Sniper's targeting laser. Stay in cover and take out the many Geth Troopers and the two Geth Juggernauts on the lower level, then use Leash or Pull to finish off the sniper. After doing so, approach the overwatch, but don't run up the ramp right away, as a Juggernaut will spawn as you approach. Conveniently, there's a cover right at the bottom of the ramp. Take out the Juggernaut, then deal with the target. The turian tends to hide behind cover and run away when you close in, so you'll need longer-range weapons and powers to finish him. Remember to change weapons and use powers to increase Style points for a higher final ranking. After defeating the target, Randall has a choice of how to deal with his capture. He will then drag the turian back to the shuttle to head back to the home base, the Barn. Later, the captured turian will attempt escape during Randall's disruption on the Cerberus base. Enemies *Geth Trooper *Geth Juggernaut *Turian *Turian Sniper ru:Ледяной гигант Category:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Category:Missions Category:Planets